Green Lantern:The Miller Chronicles 2The New Kid
by Eric Stone
Summary: Michael Miller has been chosen.  His first power ring fight and his first mission.  This is the second in the series.  Please read and review.  Enjoy.


My name is Michael Miller, and can't believe what I'm seeing. See, yesterday, my high school was attacked by Sinestro and, like he wanted, Green Lantern came. It was, of course, an ambush and Green Lantern probably would have been defeated, if it wasn't for the town of Beamaun's newest hero. And who is this mysterious person someone might ask. Well, it's apparently me. I helped out Green Lantern a little bit and helped a girl out of some rubble. That doesn't make me a hero, does it? Anyway, now a floating ring is talking to me in my bedroom.

Ring: Michael Miller of Earth, you have been chosen to join the Green Lantern Corps..

Michael: Oh, I get it. I'm dreaming. Well, in that case…..

The ring shoots a small green beam at Michael's elbow.

Michael: Ow! That hurt. Wait….that hurt. So I'm not dreaming.

Ring: No

Michael: So this is real?

Ring: Yes.

Michael: How does the whole Green Lantern thing work exactly?

Ring: You will be transported to Oa for your training. Then, you will be given your own power battery and a section of the universe to patrol.

Michael: What about my life on Earth?

Ring: You will live a double life.

Michael stops for a minute and thinks.

Michael: Will I get to help people?

Ring: You will be helping trillions.

Michael: Then I accept.

The ring slips on to Michael's right middle finger and he disappears in a green flash. His mom comes up to wake him up.

Mom: Michael? Michael? Gerry get up here.

I didn't really have any guess what Oa would look like, but I was surprised at what I saw. It was amazing. Very busy, very shiny, and very green.

Michael appears on Oa with a look of astonishment on his face. All of a sudden, a green beam hits Michael, knocking him to the ground. The attacker is shown as Kilowog.

Kilowog: Get up, earthling.

Michael: What's his problem?

Ring: Kilowog is a veteran lantern in charge of recruit training. He won't be training you though.

Michael: So that means I can defend myself?

Ring: I would advise against it.

Michael: The ring works off force of will, right?

Ring: Yes. The wearer's will powers the ring and can construct anything the wearer can think of.

Michael: I guess it's time to get creative.

Like I said, I don't go picking fights, I try to avoid conflict at all costs, but I don't like being pushed around unprovoked, so, in this case, I'll make an exception.

Michael changes into his uniform, one very similar to Hal's, and hits Kilowog with a construct of a fist, knocking back ten feet.

Kilowog: Lucky shot. You're going to regret that.

Kilowog fires a disc at Michael who blocks it by making a shield. Both shatter on impact. Kilowog flies into the air.

Michael: I guess I can fly too.

Michael flies after Kilowog, who tackles him to the ground and punches him.

Kilowog: You're weak. Why were you even chosen?

Michael starts to laugh.

Kilowog: What are you laughing at?

Michael: Your trying to provoke me. What you don't realize is you lost this fight the moment you underestimated me.

As he says this, Kilowog is captured in a cage construct and he disappears, revealing himself to be a construct and walks out of the shadows.

Kilowog: How?

Michael: When you went flying into the sky I hid and made that construct you tackled.

Kilowog: Smart.

Michael releases Kilowog, walks up to Kilowog and extends his hand.

Michael: I'm Michael. You?

Kilowog: Kilowog.

Hal flies in to the scene.

Michael: Speaking of names. I guess you are the one who recommended me for this.

Hal: Guilty as charged.

Michael: What now?

Hal: Well at this point I would teach you how to use your ring, but it seems like you know how to do that and more.

Kilowog: I can vouch for that.

Hal: It's time for the oath.

Michael says the oath and his power battery and true costume materialize. A black costume with the standard lantern symbol, a green slash going under the symbol, and green bracers, boots and a belt.

Hal: It suits you. Remember to have your ring at all times and know where your power battery is. I keep mine in a dimensional pocket which you can make.

Michael: I have a perfect place.

We see Michael's little sister, Kate, playing with her dolls. In the corner, there's a locked toy box and all of a sudden, there is a green flash.

Back on Oa, Hal's ring flashes.

Hal: Your gonna want see this.

Hal puts out his ring and a news report with Stan Hill comes on.

Stan Hill: This is Stan Hill reporting live from the Beamaun City Hall, where the super villain known as Sinestro, is holding the mayor and many of his employees hostage. He has demanded that Green Lantern come and face him. Please, Green Lantern, we need your help.

Michaels face is frozen with shock.

Michael: My mom is the mayor's assistant.

Hal: Then go ahead and go. You're a Green Lantern now. That's your job.

Michael speeds off towards Earth. He arrives at city hall right in front of Stan Hill.

Stan Hill: Are you the mysterious partner of Green Lantern?

Michael: No comment. Now, excuse me, I have a job to do.

After he says this, he constructs a megaphone.

Michael: I'm here, Sinestro. Come out and face me.

Sinestro blows out a wall and flies down toward Michael.

Sinestro: You're not the Lantern I'm looking for.

Michael: Well I'm the one who showed up and I'll be the one whose gonna be taking you out now so.

Sinestro: I don't think so you hairless ape.

Sinestro constructs a yellow spear while Michael dodges it and throws a green boomerang at him which knocks him down.

Sinestro: Your not bad for a new recruit. Too bad I have to kill you, you would have been an impressive soldier in my corps..

Michael: Never.

Michael and Sinestro both fire beams at each other, meeting in the middle, walking toward each other and leading into an all out brawl. It ends with Sinestro knocking Michael down and pummeling him, until Michael unleashes an explosion of green, pushing Sinestro into a wall. Jon, Hal, and Guy fly in and see this.

Guy: Nice job, kid. Not bad for your first mission.

Jon: Good job, son.

Hal: We'll find a good place for Sinestro. You can go ahead and go home and get some rest. You've earned.

Michael flies to his room and switches back into his regular self, only to find his entire family, sitting on his bed.

Michael: Oh crap.

I explained everything to my parents. The school, the ring, and my fights with Kilowog and Sinestro. They were surprisingly calm about it. They promised not to tell anyone and not to touch my power battery in Kate's toy box. After that, I went to sleep.

In Michael's dreams he is standing in a forest in front of a shadowy stranger.

Stranger: Do you know who I am?

Michael: No.

Stranger: Good. Then there's still time.

Michael: Time for what.

A noise surrounds them and starts getting increasingly louder.

Stranger: You must find Sarah. You must find her. Please, find her.

As the sound becomes ear shattering, everything goes black until he sees a flash of a monstrous face and wakes up.

The End


End file.
